From the viewpoint of global warming prevention and resource risk reduction, polymers that use plant-derived compounds as starting materials have attracted attention instead of petroleum-based polymers (see, for example, Non-Patent Literatures 1 to 3).
Polylactic acid as a representative example thereof is a plant-derived compound, but has problems with heat resistance and resistance to hydrolysis. Accordingly, only with polylactic acid, the application range is limited. For example, due to the characteristics of polylactic acid, there are automotive parts and the like in which polylactic acid cannot be applied.
Under such circumstances, development of plant-derived high-performance polymers other than polylactic acid is desired.
As polyamide compounds, PA6 obtained by polymerizing ε-caprolactam, PA66, PA610, PA1010 obtained by polymerizing dicarboxylic acid and diamine, and the like are conventionally known. In addition, PA11 which is a plant-derived polyamide compound is obtained by polymerization of 11-aminoundecanoic acid.
However, there have been cases where the conventional polyamide compounds obtained by polymerization of ε-caprolactam, dicarboxylic acid and diamine, 11-aminoundecane fail to provide sufficient characteristics. For example, there have been cases where it has characteristics to be improved such as lack of flexibility, high water absorption rate, low energy absorption properties, and being a crystalline resin.